BIODE will utilize the results of its Phase I research to develop (phase II) and commercialize (Phase III) a totally new solid state biosensor technology for biological measurements. This technology is based upon the merging of two other relatively new technologies; Monoclonal Antibodies (hybridoma technology) with Acoustic Wave microsensors. By combing the sensitivity of Acoustic Wave Sensors with the specificity of antibodies, BIODE will create a novel detection technology with the potential to overcome the drawbacks of existing immunoassay technology. This new immunosensor will operate in a continuous and therefore homogeneous mode and yet is expected to equal or exceed the sensitivity limits of existing heterogeneous immunoassays. An acoustic wave microsensor based upon the principle of Liquid Guided Acoustic Wave (LGAW) technology will be tested. The proposed immunosensor technology will allow of homogeneous assays which meet or exceed the present state of the art heterogeneous assays. As the LGAW immunosensor technology proposed by BIODE does not now exist, it represents a true technological innovation should the feasibility results of Phase I research prove fruitful. This research will involve the testing of a novel technology which will ultimately have numerous potential applications including medical In vitro and in vivo as well as continuous on-line in situ process control and monitoring for a number of industrial processes.